


Figaro

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Family, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gives August a very special Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figaro

**Author's Note:**

> This is for angelic37 who wanted a Booth Family fic with Figaro. I hijacked this from my wife because she didn’t have an idea for it and I did (thanks wifey). You always make amazing sets and you deserve a little present. Merry Christmas, BB!

“Emma, what are you doing?” August asked, trying to hide a smile as he pictured her tiny frame trying to walk and keep her hands over his eyes at the same time. He stepped on the bottom step and she fell against him. “You’re going to kill us both,” he teased.

“Shut up. Just a few more steps to the tree,” she stated as she pushed him forward.

“OHMIGOD MOM!” Henry rushed past them and Emma chided him for running down the stairs.

“You’ll break your neck one day!” She warned.

“You know when you told me you had a present for me I thought it would be a sexy present,” he muttered under his breath so the kid wouldn’t hear.

“Ugh, you would think that. All right, are you ready?” She asked excitedly. He could smell the pine from the tree and as much as he loved her huge-man hands he didn’t love them over his eyes. Now, other parts…

“Yes, let’s get on with this, Princess. I want to see our kid open his presents.”

Emma waited a moment and then uncovered his eyes.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking at but after a moment he located Henry under the tree chasing his present. He raised an eyebrow and turned to find an enthusiastic Emma watching him. He turned back towards Henry to find two big eyes staring at him through the tree.

“Mew?”

A tiny black kitten emerged from the tree with a red ribbon tied around its collar. Henry picked it up and squished it to his chest before jumping up and shoving it into August’s face. August smiled and took it from the kid, dumbstruck.

How did she…

_“Father, father! Is that for me?”_

_Pinocchio rushed to the small tree his father had erected on the workbench and pressed his nose against the small kitten poking his head out from the branches. The kitten sniffed him before leaning forward to lick his nose._

_“Mew?”_

_He picked up the kitten and hugged him to his chest._

_“Do you like your present, Pinocchio?”_

_“I love it, father,” he cried out, leaning into his father for a huge hug._

_“Merry Christmas, Pinocchio.”_

The cat’s sandpaper tongue on his nose broke him out of his moment of nostalgia.

“Figaro?” He asked. The cat mewled at him again before jumping onto his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. He looked at Emma questioningly. He’d told her months ago that he’d wondered what had become of his old cat so he wasn’t surprised that she’d gotten him one but there was no way this could be the same cat, right?

“Can I hold him?” Henry asked.

August nodded and handed the cat over. Henry threw himself on the couch and the kitten nestled into his lap and toyed with a piece of loose string dangling from Henry’s hoodie. August watched them for a moment before Henry picked the cat back up and rushed into the kitchen.

“Cleo! Look what we got!”

Henry and that damn goldfish-

“Emma, how did you…that’s not…how?”

She shrugged and toyed with his shirt with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Apparently Regina didn’t give him a home when she brought him over and Ruby and Granny have been feeding him scraps all of these years. When the curse broke your dad found him on his porch. We’ve been hiding him from you so we could get him nice and fat for you.”

And by fat she meant healthy.

August stood in shock for a moment before leaning down to brush his lips over hers.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?”

“No, so you should do it,” she teased. He tilted her chin upwards and gave her a proper kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck before breaking the kiss. “I take it you’re happy with your gift?”

“I love it almost as much as I love you.”

“Well, that’s a lot, then.”

“You have no idea. Merry Christmas, Emma,” he whispered as he drew her in for another kiss.


End file.
